Thor: El Dios del Trueno
thumb|center|400 px Thor: El Dios del Trueno, es una película de Studios Ultimate. Por favor, no editar sin permiso. Historia Odín: Las raíces de Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo, extendiéndose a través del mar del espacio, llegando más allá del domo del cielo. Más antiguo que el tiempo, más allá de la comprensión Humana. Alineado con el eje cósmico, uniéndose, alimentando y cubriendo nueve mundos. Nidavellir, Alfheim y Vanaheim. Jotenheim. La ardiente caldera de Muspelheim. Svartalfheim. Las tierras muertas de Niflheim. Se ve a Asgard. Odín: Y nuestro hogar, Asgard. Un grupo de guerreros corrían por Bifrost. Sif: ¡He visto enanos carga-hachas que corren más rápido que ustedes dos!. No me... Sif se tropieza. Loki: Mire por donde va, señorita. Loki apunta a Sif con un arco y flecha. Loki: No te muevas, Sif. Sif: Está bien. No te lastimaré. Loki: Dije, no te muevas. Sif: Loki, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?. Loki: Ganando. Dime que gané. Loki acerca la flecha al ojo de Sif. Loki. Dilo y te dejaré levantarte. Sif: Bueno, ganaste. Thor llega y empuja a Loki. Thor: Ya basta. Loki: Ella se cayó, Thor. Solo estoy demando mi paga. Thor: Creo que ambos sabemos que ella tuvo ayuda. En fin, es un juego. Ella es una chica. Loki: Ella se tropezó. ¡Y estábamos aliados en contra suya!. Thor: Ahora no lo estamos. Un rato después... Loki: Si no puedes mantener tu lealtad ahora, ¿Cómo harás en una batalla real?. Thor: Loki, seremos hermanos pero cuándo miro al futuro, de alguna forma no nos veo luchando hombro a hombro por el mismo fin. Loki: Medios-hermanos. Y cuándo veo a mi futuro, no te veo para nada. En la mente de Loki. Thor. ¿Viste la cara de Sif?. Loki: Como si se hubiera caído de su caballo.Te vi riendo. Thor: Díselo y te cortaré la lengua. Realidad. Thor: Ven conmigo si lo deseas. Sif: A decir verdad, si lo deseo. ¿Sólo una chica?. Thor y Sif dejan a Loki. Thor: Mis disculpas, ¿No eres una chica?. Sif: Ese no es el punto. Thor: Creo que eres un poco malagradecida. Sif: Me pregunto si tu piensas en mis pensamientos si fuera solo una chica. Thor: Señorita, espero que no se mi desgracia de nuevo el serle amable. Sif: Nunca te lo voy a pedir. Thor: No lo consideraría si lo hicieras. Sif: Entonces quedamos así. Que la cabeza de Mimir sea alabada. Estaré en el salón de los héroes. Thor: No te duermas de nuevo en el trono de Odín. Sif: No me digas que tengo que hacer de nuevo. Sif se encontraba durmiendo en el trono de Odín. Loki con un cuchillo se acerca a ella. Loki: Dulce Sif, siempre al acecho de Thor. ÉL se mueve a tu alrededor pero no lo admite. Yo me estaría riendo si no estuviera nauseabundo. Loki toma el cabello de Sif. Loki: Ésta magia necesita un poco de cabello y algo de talento. Creo que sabemos quién proveerá eso. Loki le corta un poco de cabello a Sif. Sif se despierta y empuja a Loki. Sif: ¿Qué?. Loki: Hola... Thor: ¡LOKI!. Loki: Uh... Thor amenaza a Loki con una espada. Thor: ¡Embaucador!. Loki: No, Thor... yo solo estaba... Thor toma del cuello a Loki. Thor: ¡He crecido tan cansado de ti!. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedes andar solo?!. Loki: ¡Debía ser una broma!, ¡Una broma!. Sif: ¡¿Qué hice para merecer tal travesura?!. Thor lo lanza contra el suelo. Sif: ¡No hay un buen lugar, gracias a ti!. Thor: ¡Y el cuarto de nuestro padre!. Odín entra a la habitación. Odín: Es suficiente chicos... ¡Suficiente!. Odín se acerca a Thor. Odín: Thor. Tenía en mi mente la idea de enviar a tu hermano y a ti para que ejecutaran una tarea por mi. Ahora simplemente tengo la idea de ejecutarlos a los dos. Thor se arrodilla ante Odín. Thor: Padre. Hemos avergonzado tu cuarto. Haremos cualquier cosa para reparar lo que dañamos. Odín: Levántate chico. Y vayan a ver a los Gnomos de roca, Brokk y Eitri. Loki: Haremos lo que usted mande. Odín: ¿Te atreves?. ¿Piensas que no se quién es responsable por este disturbio. Loki agacha la cabeza. Loki: No padre. Odín: Thor irá solo y en nombre de Odín ordenará a los herreros que hagan tres tesoros que superarán inclusivamente a la lanza Gungnir. Lo que Loki ha perdido por desobediencia es tuyo si caminas con el deber y la fidelidad, Thor. Thor: Sí, padre de todo. Odín: Lo harás. Hazlo antes del anochecer. Thor viaja con su caballo. Thor: Sí, padre de todo. Y como no tengo corcel tan velos, ¡Qué el deseo de Odín sea completado más rápido de lo que él comanda!. Oh, si tuvieras más de cuatro patas, salvaje. Thor baja del caballo. Thor: El reino de Hela sería más acogedor que ésto. Oh, si tuviera las habilidades de Loki de transformación. Un águila o un cabra bien parada serían de gran ayuda. Thor se ata una cuerda en la cintura y salta hacia una cueva que estaba del otro lado. Thor: ¡Brokk!, ¡Eitri!. Brokk: ¡Jóven príncipe de Asgard!, ¿Te has perdido, cierto?. Thor: Mi padre, el glorioso Odín, ¡Comanda que se forjen tres regalos que sobrepasen inclusivamente a la lanza de Gungnir!. Loki estaba transformado en un mosquito. Loki: Cualquier cosa que escogas, ten seguridad que llevará el sello de Loki. *Pensamientos* Eitri: ¿Y nosotros debemos adivinar cuales serán los tres primeros?. Thor: Fui ordenado de que ustedes se encarguen. Brokk: ¿Es eso sabio?. Eitri: Odín puede ser muy generoso cuando está satisfecho. ¿Qué será primero?. ¡¿Qué será primero?!. Brokk: ¡Si somos rápidos e inteligentes!. Eitri: ¡Gullinburst!, ¡Un cerdo vivo dorado!, ¡Más rápido que un ave o un corcel!. ¿Y luego?. Brokk: ¡Draupnir!. Un brazalete dorado que se multiplica nueve veces con cada paso de nueve noches. Eitri: ¿Y luego?. ¡¿Y luego?!. Brokk: ¡Vamos a atrapar el rayo de la luz del día y de allí forjaremos el martillo, Mjolnir!. ¡Forjado en Uru!. ¡Con los límite del encantamiento!. Thor: Cesen su debate y vayan a hacerlo antes de que sean muy viejo para cargar sus herramientas y muy débiles para llevar su recompensa. Thor se va. Brokk y Eitri comienzan a trabajar. Eitri: Me gustaría ponerle bosta al pie de su caballo. Brokk: ¡Vuelve a tu trabajo antes de que perdamos el sol!. Un mosquito se para en la nariz de Brokk, Loki era el mosquito. Brokk: ¡Sácame a éste maldito mosquito de encima!. Loki: ¡La culpa por tus errores caerán en los pies de Thor!. ¡¿Quién puede decir que Loki estuvo aquí?!. *Pensamientos* Eitri: ¡No dejes caer los fuelles!. ¡El martillo esta casi formado!. Brokk: ¡Me está picando!... yo... ahh... ahh... ¡Argh!. Loki se va. Eitri: ¡El martillo ya está listo!. Brokk: No está tan mal. Eitri: El mango es más corto de lo que quería. Brokk: Es particular. Debemos prepararlo para el encantamiento. Eitri comienza a tallar algo en el martillo. Brokk ¡Asegúrate de escribirlo bien!. ¡Déjame hacerlo!. Eitri: ¡Déjame hacerlo a mi!. Ve y busca al principito. A las pocas horas. Brokk y Eitri entregan el martillo a Thor. Brokk: Ha sido un honor. Thor: Deja que sea Odín el juez de esto. Thor regresa a Asgard. Thor entra a la habitación de Odín y se arrodilla ante él. Thor: Esperemos todos que... ¡El padre de todo sea complacido!. Thor le entrega el martillo. Odín: Ciertamente lo estoy. Lo has hecho bien. Este regalo es diferente al resto. Y al místico Uru del que fue forjado, voy a agregarle mi propio encantamiento. Odín levanta el martillo hacia arriba. Odín: ¡Desde éste día, solamente aquel que sea digno, tendrá el poder de usar el gran Mjolnir!. ¡Con él, comandará a las fuerzas del trueno y de los rayo!. ¡Está decretado y así será!. Un trueno cae sobre el Mjolnir. Brokk: Yo sabía que no iba a quedar deslumbrado con el cerdo. Eitri: No veo que le encante tu brazalete, mi hermano. Odín: Levántate, Thor. Odín señala al Mjolnir y toma del hombro a Thor. Odín: Será reservado para el día en que, por sus acciones, se muestre digno de usarlo. Sif: Jejeje. Loki esta cruzado de brazos. Loki: No veo nada divertido en todo eso. Sif: Tampoco yo. ¿Por qué siempre deber ser "él" y "su" y "sus"?. Loki: Ojala supiera. Sif: Yo también. Narrador: Las agujas del reloj pasaban. Horas se hicieron semanas, haciéndose años. Thor aún intentaba levantar el Mjolnir. Sif entra a la habitación. Sif: Había un tiempo en donde pasaban días y no podías ser encontrado porque estabas cazando, conociendo los límites de nuestro mundo. Thor: nnnggñññ... Sif: Pero ahora, rara vez pasa un día que no te encontramos aquí. Siempre estás aquí. Has cambiado mucho. Thor: Tú mejor dímelo. Sif acaricia su cabello. Sif: Mi cabello no puede ser cortado. Es un regalo de la magia élfica de Loki. Creo que lo prefiero, en realidad. Y tú, Thor, ¿Prefieres los cambios que Brokk y Eitri han traído a tu vida?. Thor: No me critiques por abrazar mi derecho de nacimiento, Sif. Sif: No te estoy criticando. Loki: Bueno, yo sí. Loki estaba vestido con un traje verde y una capa dorada. Loki: ¿Cómo sabes que es tu derecho de nacimiento?. Thor: Se bien que fue tu culpa la que causó que el mango haya salido tan corto. Pero incluso con el defecto causado por tu interferencia, no puede debilitar al encantamiento que Odín puso sobre él. Loki: ¿Defecto?. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que es un defecto y no parte de un plan del que no sabemos nada?. Thor, yo no soy parte de la historia de Mjolnir. ¿Cuál es tu queja... exactamente?. Thor toma del cuello a Loki. Thor: Yo soy el verdadero hijo de Asgard. Loki sonríe. Loki: Eso sigues diciendo... Horas después. Thor se encontraba observando Asgard desde un balcón. Odín llega. Odín: Thor. Pensé que quizás estarías aquí. Thor: Lo siento, padre, no quería ser un problema para ti. Odín: No eres un problema, Thor. Pero encontré a la jóven a Sif cerca de llorar sobre ti. Thor: No tiene derecho de molestar al rey de Asgard con su lamente. Odín: Yo seré el juzgue eso. Thor: Claro, me disculpo. Odín: Thor. ¿Qué pesa tanto sobre ti, qué descuidas a tus amigos, y que diariamente veo crecer un armadura invisible en todo tu ser?. Thor: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que yo sería el elegido para levantar el Mjolnir?. ¿Por qué hablas palabras de ánimos y plantas la semilla en mi mente de que no solo podía ser el digno sino también de que lo sería?. Odín: ¿Cuándo?. Inclusiva Loki sabe más de su magia que yo. Odín toma del hombro a Thor. Odín: Loki no sabe nada. No tiene ni idea del poder del Mjolnir. La estrella en el corazón del taller de los Elfos es el sol de Midgard. Forjar ese tipo de arma pone en riesgo todo. Y ese era el costo del Mjolnir. Lo hicimos porque debíamos hacerlo. Odín mira hacia el cielo. Odín: Tú eres y siempre serás mi hijo. Pero también sabes que eres el hijo de Gaea. Tu eres la descendencia de Midgard. Y como tu herencia maternal se extiende a toda la influencia de Asgard, doblemente sobre ti. Midgard es llevada dentro de Mjolnir. Loki nunca podrá saber eso, y cuando tú mismo entiendas que un cosa es verdaderamente digna para ti, no habrá límites para tus acciones. Odín se va. Odín: Piensa en eso, y luego haz tu voluntad. Narrador: La voluntad de Thor. La voluntad de Odín. No hay en el cuarto un espacio para respirar. O un pensamiento. Y cuando él regreso a Asgard, se dió cuenta que tenía que pasar más tiempo en ella. Thor caminaba por Asgard, la cuál estaba siendo atacada. Guerrero: ¡Thor!. ¡Busca a tu padre!. Thor se dirige a la habitación de Odín. Thor: ¡Padre!, yo...yo... Thor mira hacia atrás. Thor: El arsenal. Thor corre hacia la habitación del Mjolnir, y allí estaba Loki intentando levantar el martillo. Thor: ¡¿Loki, qué ha pasado?!. Thor salta sobre Loki. Thor: ¡Aléjate sobre eso!. Loki: ¡No!. Loki suelta el Mjolnir. Loki: ¡Ella se fue!. ¡Ellos se la llevaron!. Thor: ¡Hablas más claro!. Loki: ¡Sif!. ¡Los Gigantes de la Tormenta barrieron Asgard y se la llevaron!. ¡No sabemos donde!. ¡Odín no va a marchar en contra de ellos!. ¡Él busca fortificar Asgard!. ¡Debemos hacer algo!. Thor mira hacia abajo. Thor intenta levantar el Mjolnir. Thor: Por Sif. Por mi padre. Por mi. Thor logra levantar el Mjolnir. Loki: ¡Por la barba de Odín!. Thor: Yo voy a tirar abajo el reino de Jotenheim y haré que los Gigantes de la Tormenta reconstruyan su reino con sus propios huesos. Se muestran imágenes de Thor luchando contra los Gigantes de Hielo, lanzandoles Truenos y golpeándolos con el Mjolnir. Narrador: Aquellos que profanes algún rincón de los nueve mundos será encaminado. Arriba y abajo. Thor logró derrotar a todos los Gigantes de la Tormenta él solo. Thor: ¡Sif!. Hela tenía prisionera a Sif. Hela: ¿Te atreves?. Narrador: A Hel, enfrentado a la misma Hela. Thor: Sí... Hacia Nornheim, contra Ulik, el más fuerte de los Trolls de Piedra. Ulik: ¡Déjame en paz!. Odín: ¡Por el ojo de Odín, se de lo que eres capaz y no voy a esperar que vengas a mi puerta pero si lo haces... Thor le lanza un trueno a Ulik. Thor: ...¡Esto es lo que encontrarás!. ¡Soy el hijo de Odín!. Thor golpea en el mentón a Ulik. Ulik: ¡No tenemos nada en contra de ti!. ¡Has traspasado el tratado de Asgard!. Thor: ¡Te escondes tras palabras!. ¡Te voy a mostrar hechos!. ¡Yo moriría por Asgard!. Pero hoy no. Thor logra derrotar a Ulik. Thor esta junto a Odín en Bifrost. Thor: Odín. Odín: Thor. Basta. ¡Thor, por tus acciones erradas, has puesto en peligro la paz de Asgard!. Odín: ¿Vas a ceder el Mjolnir?. Thor: ¡No lo haré!. Odín toma el Mjolnir y lo lanza muy lejos. Thor: ¡Padre!. Odín: ¡Dije que lo harás!. Thor: ¡He servido lealmente!. ¡He probado que soy digno, incluso ante ti!. ¡Hice lo que otros no pudieron!. Odín: Thor, tu prestaste atención al deber para con Asgard, pero no aprendiste de él. Creciste obstinado y jactancioso. ¡Yo creí que ibas a aprender!. Thor: He aprendido a defender Asgard, a manejar al Mjolnir. Odín: ¡Has buscado conflictos en donde no había ninguno!. Thor: ¡Por Asgard!. ¡Dime, padre!. ¡¿En dónde he fallado?!. Odín toma del cuello a Thor. Odín: ¡En criterio y humildad!. Y por mi barba, Thor, ¡Vas a aprenderlos!. Odín lanza a Thor del puente. Odín: Te destierro a Midgard. A que residas todos muchos años con un cuerpo de mortal, a que seas humilde y que quizás perseveres. Que a través de tribulación, aprendas la correcta medida de fortaleza. Narrador: Y que él hiciera eso, tan lejos de Asgard, despojado del Mjolnir y de su forma divina, parecía inconcebible que el pudiera hacerlo careciendo de toda memoria del Dios Thor parecía... imposible. Muestran imágenes de Thor siendo doctor. Narrador: Pero atrapado en el cuerpo Humano del Dr. Donald Blake, al servicio de sus colegas Mortales, a través del deso de curar y no de lastimar, la arrogancia que él llevaba encima se estaba por acabar. En el día que él...ellos... fueran considerados justos. Ahogado por una urgencia que él no podía nombrar de tomarse unas vacaciones. El Dr. Donald Blake llega a su casa. Noruega. Donald: ¡Oh, dios mío!. Donald cae a un cueva subterránea. Donald: Maldita estúpida pierna. Donald se levanta. Donald: ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a salir de aquí?. Narrador: Dejándolo ir adelante hacia la caverna donde nació Thor. Donald encuentra un bastón. Donald: Elegante, esperemos que sea robusto. Donald golpea el bastón contra el suelo. Una brillante luz hace presencia. Donald: ¡¿Qué diablos?!. Narrador: Deja que un mortal sea transformado... El Mjolnir aparece en la mano de Donald. El cabello le crece. Un casco aparece. Una capa roja y un extraño traje. Donald: ¡Mi dios!. ¿Qué est... Narrador: ...y deja que él conozca que... Thor: ¡Yo soy THOR!. Narrador: ...que ambos fuimos juzgados dignos. Fin. Personajes Héroes *Thor. Villanos *Gigantes de Hielo. *Hela. Secundarios *Odín. *Loki. *Sif. *Brokk. *Eitri. Reparto *Thor..............................................................Chris Hemsworth. *Odín..............................................................Anthony Hopkins. *Loki..............................................................Tom Hiddleston. *Sif..............................................................Jaime Alexander. Galería F93.jpg Thor the dark world by philrobertsdesign-d62pbyu.jpg Thor 2 poster.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Studios Ultimate Categoría:Studios Ultimate